


Astray

by Xiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiro/pseuds/Xiro
Summary: Set days after Blackout, Keith and Lance embark on a mission to assess the state of the Galra empire. However, after their plans go awry, they learn much more than Galra intel. They learn what they mean to each other.





	1. Bismuth

**01**

**Bismuth**

Keith stepped onto the landing platform and took in the city-planet of Bismuth. In the evening light of the binary star, the vast skyscrapers and streams of hovercraft shone in metallic splendor. The platform was crowded with a myriad of strange spaceships and even stranger faces. A handful of green-skinned people opposite gawked at the Altean shuttle,

“Lance!” Keith called without taking his eyes off the strangers “Hurry up!”

“I’m coming” he heard from within the craft. The door to the shuttle began to close as Lance slipped out.

“Make sure to lock it up tight, I don’t trust this place”

“Aye aye cap’n” Lance gave a mocking salute before sealing the craft. “So, this is Bismuth huh? This place is huge, how are we going to find the information we need?”

“Coran said this planet is relatively independent, but is still ruled by the Galra. If we can find out where the Galra soldiers are stationed, we might be able to glean information about the state of the empire since our battle with Zarkon”

Lance put his hands on his hips “How do you know there are even Galra soldiers here”. Keith sighed and pointed to the end of the platform where a Galra cruiser was towering over them “Oh. Well then, if you were a Galra soldier where would you-“ Lance stopped abruptly and looked embarrassed “Sorry, I…”

“Its fine” Keith replied. Keith had gotten used to everyone tip toeing around the fact that he was part Galra “Let’s just get this over with so we can head back to the castle”. They walked over a bridge connecting the platform to the streets. Keith looked over the edge to see a vast network of cityscape below; it was going to be difficult to find _anything_ in this city. He glanced over his shoulder at Lance; he seemed unusually despondent. “What?”

“What?” Lance sullenly replied.

“What’s with you? Shouldn’t you be making jokes or trying to flirt with girls right about now?”

“Sorry, I just… It must hard for you huh?”

Keith stopped and pulled out his knife “Lance, it’s fine. I’ve had this knife my entire life, part of me always knew…” He sheathed his blade.

Lance eyed the knife before looking back at Keith. “Are you… proud… to be Galra?”

“I don’t know if I’m proud, but I’m not ashamed either, it’s who I am and nothing can change that”. Lance brightened and they continued walking. They walked through the streets for a time, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Keith wondered why Lance cared so much; they weren’t exactly best friends.

“Uh Keith… where are we?” Keith looked up; they were in a sea of people surrounded by impossibly tall buildings. Neon screens and signs glowed from every surface while the sky grew ever darker.

“Sunset must happen really quickly on this planet” Keith thought aloud “We need to focus on our mission and find some Gal- Hey watch it!”

Keith recoiled from being shoved by a large alien and placed his hand on his knife “C’mon Lance, let’s get moving” He looked around, only strangers. “Lance?”

“Lance!” He called, barely audible above the din of the throng. _Ok stay calm, I’ll just radio Lance and find out where he is_. He touched his finger to his head, expecting to activate the radio within his helmet, but it merely grazed his cheek. “Damn it!” They had decided to forego their paladin suits and Bayards in lieu of subtlety. _I could try to mentally contact Red and fly back to the castle and- No. I lost Lance; I need to find him by myself. Argh!_ Keith placed his head in his hands. _My first mission as interim leader of Voltron and this happens. If only Shiro were back yet, he’d know what to do._

Keith pushed his way through the crowd calling Lance’s name. The citizens of Bismuth treated him with annoyance or contempt. “Lance!”

“Keith!” He turned around to see Lance standing on the shoulders of what looked like a half-rhino half-man. He quickly sidestepped past indignant passersby to find Lance clambering off the giant and thanking him profusely. Keith grabbed Lance’s coat and started dragging him away “What were you thinking? We could never have found each other again!”

“Relax- Keith let go!” Lance stopped, pulling himself free. “Look I know where we’re going to find the intel”. He pointed towards the end of the street where a fluorescent purple sign glowed above a pair of Galra soldiers flanking a doorway.

“Oh, um, good work… Lance”. Lance winked and lead them towards the Galra bar. The two Galra soldiers glared at them as they approached. Lance swaggered forwards.

“Hey fellas! Beautiful night to be dominating the universe am I right?”

“Beat it”

“Hey now, you gentlemen look like the types who would rather be _inside_ this fine establishment rather than outside on this grimy street. How’d you end up with guard duty while your pals get to drink and have fun?”

The Galra looked at each other “We said: beat it”

Keith didn’t have the patience for this; he drew his blade and lunged toward them. “Keith no…” Lance sighed. Keith shouldered one of them in the gut before grabbing the other and holding his knife to his throat.

“You’re going to tell us what we need to know then we’re going to leave this planet unharmed” The conviction and violence in Keith’s voice shocked him a little. The first guard recovered from being tackled and eyed Keith curiously.

“Fine, let’s go inside, but he stays here” said the guard, gesturing at Lance.

“Lance, take their pistols and wait out here”

“But Keith-“

“Pistols. Now.” Keith interrupted, pressing the cold luxite against the guard’s neck. They reluctantly dropped their blasters and motioned for Keith to enter the bar.

“Keith wait, don’t leave me alone out here!”

“You’ll be fine!” Keith said as he started to enter the building.

“Wait! Catch!” Lance called, throwing a pistol to Keith, “Be careful in there, buddy”. Lance looked concerned and Keith smiled back,

“I’ll be fine”. He sheathed his knife and jammed the pistol into the guard’s back. “Move”.

The dingy bar was awash with a lurid purple light illuminating the countless Galra sat around tables laughing and drinking. None seemed to notice Keith marching the two guards towards a dark and secluded alcove. Keith entered the booth last to ensure a quick get away. He sat down and trained the pistol on one of the guards under the table. “Now then” Keith began “I want to know what has happened to Zarkon and who is in charge of the empire now”. They exchanged glances,

“How do you know something happened to the Emperor?”

“I’m the one asking the questions here” Keith growled, “Now answer me”

His captive looked away and nodded at someone across the bar before returning his gaze to Keith. “What was that, what are you doing?” Keith noticed he sounded scared.

“Nothing” he replied

Keith pressed the pistol against the Galra’s knee. “Then answer my question!”

“All we were told is that Emperor Zarkon has decided to return to the home world, and his son, Prince Lotor will be dealing with the day-to-day workings of the empire for now”

 _Lotor? I’ve never heard of him. Could this be a lie? Allura and Coran would know._ The guard kept glancing behind Keith while the other sat in silence staring straight ahead. _Something’s up, I need to get out of here._ “Well then… I think that’s all I needed to know. One of you escort me out of here without causing a scene”. Keith backed out of the booth his pistol still pointed at the pair. As he made to turn around he walked into the arms of a third Galra soldier. The man grabbed Keith by the arm and twisted the pistol out of his grasp.

“Let me go!” Keith cried

“But you _so_ wanted to chat to us, now you want to leave?” a voiced called from the bar. The Galra in the room began to rise out of their seats, smirking at him. The soldier constraining him reached to Keith’s belt and drew his knife, passing it to a Galra emerging from the crowd. She was tall and looked almost human if not for her yellow eyes and shimmering purple-blue scales. She took the blade and untied the wrappings on the hilt. Her mouth split into a fanged grin, “I’m sure the druids on our ship would _love_ to meet a Blade of Marmora”.


	2. Alone

**02**

**Alone**

Lance gripped the Galra pistol in one hand, the Altean in the other. He would have preferred his Bayard, but Coran insisted he use this relatively nondescript pistol instead so as to not attract attention. He looked at the passersby, a diverse array of people each with their own story and agenda. He wondered what they think of him, standing alone at the entrance to a seedy Galra bar. His thoughts strayed to the other paladins and Coran and Allura, what did _they_ think of him? Finally his thoughts settled on Keith. He worried if he was all right and was anxious to see him so.

The bustling mass of people began to thin, what time was it? They were heading home to their families and loved ones. Lance glanced through the door. _Maybe I should check if he is OK._ With caution Lance crept into the bar, making sure to say out of the violet glare. Empty. He abandoned his stealth and walked freely around the tables littered with half-full glasses. No sign of Keith or the guards. “Hello?” he called tentatively.

“Hello!” a voice replied. A woman popped up from behind the bar, “Sorry ‘bout the mess, that's what I get for running a Galra joint”. She had flowing green hair and glistening eyes, ordinarily Lance would flirt with such a beautiful creature, but now didn’t seem the time.

“Have you seen my friend? He’s a bit taller than me, red coat, stupid mullet and ridiculously-“

“Ridiculously what?” she queried playfully.

Lance reddened “Ridiculously handsome”.

She chuckled “Yeah I seen him. Took off with a bunch of Galra not long ago. Didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it though!”

_The Galra have Keith._ “Which way did they go?” Lance asked, urgency painting his voice.

“Out front of course, you came in the back exit” Lance made to leave, “Sure you won’t stay for a drink?”

He did not reply but marched straight out of the front entrance onto a large square with a tower of flashing screens in the centre. He stood for a moment and closed his eyes. _The Galra have Keith. Where are they taking him?_ He opened his eyes. _The Galra cruiser on the landing bay._ He waded into the sea of people, bystanders scoffed as he barged through the flow of traffic. When he was able, he broke into a run. The Galra have Keith. I can’t let them take him. He shot down narrow alleys and congested streets until he saw the open space of the landing bay.

The night sky opened above him. The Galra ship dominated the horizon. It was colossal in size, larger than most of the surrounding buildings. It really was a wonder he didn’t notice it when they landed. Lance saw the Galra entourage boarding the ship. He sprinted down the runway. The ship burst into life, purple light staining the surroundings. Wind whistled in his ears and ruffled his hair. The last of the Galra were stepping aboard as Lance approached, the ramp slowly began to ascend. He saw Keith standing in the ship, head bowed, Galra hands gripping his shoulders. “Keith!” he cried. Keith looked up and saw him. He looked sad but smiled weakly,

“Lance. I’ll be fine”

The ship began to hover off the ground. The shadow of the ramp door covered Keith’s face as it closed. Lance fell to the ground,

“Keith!”

The purple hue faded to darkness.

* * *

 

After a while Lance stood up. He gazed at the patch of sky the ship had vanished into. _The Galra have Keith_. He marched down the platform towards their shuttle. He would radio the castle, tell them what happened and they would figure this out. They would think he was a failure for letting Keith get captured, but that didn’t matter. Only finding Keith mattered. When he reached the ship he saw that the access panel was askew. _Has someone been tampering with our ship?_ He opened the doors and climbed into the cockpit. Most of the equipment had been torn out, including the radio. “Damn it!” He put his head in his hands. “Think Lance, think” _If Blue were here I could have just followed the Galra and saved Keith easily._ “Well he isn’t here! I have to think of something else”

He sat in silence for a moment before resolving to return to the bar and ask the bartender if she knows where the ship was headed. The streets were quiet now and he had no problem finding the bar again. “Hello” he called for the second time that night.

“Well hello, come back for that drink have you?” she seemed pleased at his return.

“No, thank you”

“Jeez pal, you sound rough, everything alright?”

“I’ve lost my friend, I need to find him again. Some assholes stripped my ship of its radio so I can’t call for help”

She snapped her fingers “Happens all too often ‘round here. ‘Tis a shame about your friend though. The handsome mullet guy right? Well where did you leave him last?”

“Aboard a Galra ship. The ship belonging to the Galra who were in here tonight. Do you know where it’s headed?”

“Well, I did hear tell that they were low on fuel. They need to fill up on Quant- uh Quint-“

“Quintessence”

“Right! Well the nearest Galra shipping station is on the moon of our fair Bismuth. I bet you’d find your ship there.”

Lance felt a spark of hope, he’d fly to this moon, sneak in, get Keith and they’d be out before anyone noticed. “Great thanks-“

“You’d best hurry mind you, don’t take too long to fill one of them cruisers. Surprising really.”

Lance was already halfway out of the door when he turned and smiled “Thank you, for your help”

She returned the smile “No problem darlin’, now go!”

Back at the Altean shuttle Lance prepared the ship for take off. He scowled at the torn wires protruding from the dashboard. If he were Pidge or Hunk he’d be able to make a makeshift radio to contact the castle. _Don’t think about that._ But thinking of his friends made him feel alone. Thinking of Keith made him feel even more alone. He shed a tear and looked up to the binary sunrise. _Keith. Keith needs me and I’m the only one who can help him._

Lance fired up the engine.


	3. Taken

**03**

**Taken**

The door closed and sealed Keith within the ship, all hope of escape was lost. The Galra began to move him forward, the commander walked next to him, toying with his knife as if it were her own. “I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Commander Falza, leader of the Galra fleet in this sector”. She looked down at Keith with a frown “This is where you introduce _yourself_ ”

“Go to hell” Keith spat. One of the guards jabbed him in the back.

“Now now, don’t rough him up too much. Leave something left for the druids” she chuckled. “I am curious, though, how you came to be in possession of this blade. The Blade of Marmora is a Galra anarchist sect. You are not Galra. So either Marmora inducted a _human_ to its order, which I find quite unlikely, or you stole it. An admirer of the Blade are you?” She tossed the blade from hand to hand. “Either way the Blade of Marmora is an enemy to the empire. I suspect _you_ are an enemy as well.” She smiled a wicked smile at Keith. “My soldiers tell me you were enquiring about our beloved Emperor, why is that? What did you hear?”

“I said, go to hell”

Falza struck Keith across the cheek, her sharp scales cut into his skin and blood trickled down his face. “Oh look, we’ve reached your cell. The druids will be along shortly to, ah, expedite the interrogation”. The guards shoved him into the cell with Falza looking on, smiling.

The cell was empty. He wiped blood off his cheek with his coat sleeve and sat on the floor. _How did I get myself into this mess? This mission is a failure. I am a failure._ Keith let out a shaky breath. _At least I’m alive and Lance is OK_. Thinking of Lance, standing on that runway, shouting his name made Keith feel strange. _Maybe he cares more for me than he lets on. I know deep down we don’t hate each other, it’s just a game, its just… fun._ Keith sighed. _Thinking about Lance isn’t going to help me here. Maybe I can try to contact Red; he’s come to my aid before._ He focused his mind on his lion. _Please help me._ Keith tried to reach Red for some time; just as he was starting to despair Falza appeared at his cell.

“Good news! We’ve docked at the fuelling station on Bismuth’s moon. The druids will be needed off the ship while we fuel. Which means I can start the interrogation for them” She grinned as she slipped in the cell, closing the door behind her. “You know, I was so pleased when my soldiers brought you to me. When I, in turn, bring you to dear Prince Lotor he will reward me with a title befitting of my prowess”

“Prince Lotor _is_ in charge then. Zarkon is what? A façade so the empire doesn't fall into disarray?” Keith wanted to say it was he who helped defeat Zarkon, but if they found out he was a paladin of Voltron he would be sent to Lotor immediately.

“I… I didn't say that” Falza fumbled.

“Looks like I’m the one doing the real interrogation here”

In a single lithe motion Falza drew Keith’s blade and pressed the tip against his throat. “You would do best to avoid angering me. I-”

A rough voice spoke from Falza’s radio “Commander, High Inquisitor Raizax has just docked, they want to speak to you” Falza looked panicked, she growled something that sounded an awful lot like _Raizax_. Her gaze returned to Keith. Before pressing her hand on the panel to close the cell she muttered, “I’ll not let them have you”.

Keith didn’t have time to wonder who Raizax was and why Falza seemed so scared of them, for he had just realized how he was going to escape. He didn’t notice when he was first thrown in the cell. Falza was so foolish for assuming he wasn’t Galra without a second thought. Keith pressed his face to the bars and scanned the hallway for guards. All clear. He reached through and placed his bare palm on the access panel. The bars retracted, he was free. _Now the real challenge begins._

Galra sentries occasionally stalked by as Keith navigated the ship, he didn’t know how long it would be docked at the station but he knew he could not stay here. With stealth and patience he managed to find his way to the escape pods. _Would they work while the cruiser was docked? If they did would they fire him head on into the station?_ He was about to enter a pod with reckless abandon when he realized something was missing. _My knife. I can’t leave it._ _It’s a part of who I am._ He retreated from the pod and headed to the bridge. 

Hidden in the shadows at the back of the bridge, Keith observed Falza cowering before a tall, ominous figure that he could only assume was Raizax. Much like the druids accompanying them, the High Inquisitor wore hooded, dark robes and an almost beak-like mask. However, unlike the druids’ five yellow eyes, Raizax bore a single luminescent, violet eye. Keith was too far away to hear their conversation, but it was evident Falza was extremely unnerved by this druid. He inched forwards hoping for a glimpse of his blade. _There._ The knife lay on a large circular table halfway between him and the Galra. The table emitted holograms of the Bismuth system, indicating their location on its moon. _Well, here goes nothing._ Crouching down, Keith made towards the table, making sure to stay out of their line of sight. Just as he was in reaching distance from the blade, Raizax slowly turned their head towards him.

Keith grabbed the dagger and stood ready to fight when at that moment a thunderous explosion shook the bridge. Paladin and Galra alike staggered to their knees. Looking out the window, Keith saw a plume of smoke and the collapse of half of the station. This distraction was all he needed; while the Galra were preoccupied he sprinted for the exit. He ran not knowing where it would lead him, not daring to look behind him. When at last he halted and glanced around he found he was alone in an almost lightless corridor. He doubled over and gasped for breath. Footsteps echoed around him. The darkness pressed against his eyes. The shadows coalesced into a tall figure. Falza unsheathed a pair of magenta dirks.

“So” she started “you managed to escape did you?” She didn't sound mocking, she sounded almost like she was pleading. She looked at her blades, “There’s only one punishment for escapees”. She lunged forwards. Keith dodged and maneuvered behind her. She pivoted and lashed out at his throat. Keith raised his knife to block the attack before jabbing at her ribs. She sidestepped and pressed the attack once more. Keith ducked and tackled her to the ground. Falza flipped him over and drove her blades towards his face. In a desperate attempt, Keith blocked her steel with his own. With blades locked they faced each other, each giving their all. Suddenly, Keith’s knife glowed a bright white and morphed into the form of a sword. “Argh!” Keith summoned a burst of strength and pushed Falza off of him.

With sword in hand, Keith stood over Falza groveling on the floor. As he turned to leave, an otherworldly voice whispered to him, “No”. A single purple eye appeared from the darkness. Keith felt the chill of dread and dropped his sword.


	4. Orbit

**04**

**Orbit**

_The Galra have Keith._ The Altean shuttle left the atmosphere of Bismuth. _The Galra have Keith._ The Blue Paladin traversed empty space. _The Galra have Keith._ Lance approached the moon base.

Lance had no idea what he was doing. He didn't even know if this was the right Galra station, there could be dozens on this moon for all he knew. Regardless, he parked the shuttle a reasonable distance from the base and started towards it on foot. The moon was abstract and beautiful. He took in the rocky landscape of dark cobalt rock flecked with shimmering azure crystals. The sky was a tumultuous red descending to rich purple on the horizon. He hoped Keith had managed to see this view, if not, Lance would show him on their return to the shuttle. He worried for his friend. _Keith is one of the bravest people I know, he had the courage to smile at me while being taken by the Galra. He’ll be fine._ Yet a part of him didn't know if this was true.

Lance crested a small ridge and the Galra station revealed itself. It cut an imposing, brutal figure in the already jagged landscape. A central control tower rose out of the apex of a pyramid-shaped building. Elevated walkways connected each side of the pyramid to four fuelling towers, each only half the height of the docked ship. Three cruisers were docked at the station. _Quiznak! I’ll have to find out which ship he’s on and quickly._ Lance descended the slope hoping that he was still too far away from the station to be spotted. However as he got closer the amount of cover thinned drastically. He circled around the station so he would approach the unused fuelling tower. _The information I need should be accessible from the central control room._ _If I can climb this tower and go along the walkway and-_ Lance sighed. _It’ll be a miracle if I can pull this off unseen!_

At the base of the tower, Lance identified the crude metal rungs bolted to the outside and began to climb. After reaching the docking platform he looked down the walkway towards the station. He’d have to make it across this open space without being spotted. He was crouching behind a storage container, working up the courage to make a run for it, when the various twisting pipes strapped to the walkway started to glow purple. _They’re preparing this tower for fuelling, which means-_ A fourth Galra ship was heading straight for him. It was now or never, he’d be found if he stayed here. Pistols drawn, he ran.

Heart pounding and chest heaving Lance burst through the door into the station. He leant against the wall and slid to the floor. “Phew!” he panted. It took him about 30 seconds to cross the walkway. Given that there were no alarms blaring, he assumed he wasn't seen. After recovering, he realized he was on a balcony overlooking a small hangar filled with casks of Quintessence. The pipes from the walkway connected to several casks in the centre, which were being drained and replaced by sentries. Lance shuffled along the balcony into the next room, a far larger hangar with a vast amount of unrefined Quintessence and a central elevator. _Score._

This hangar was much more heavily guarded; Galra soldiers patrolled the upper walkways while below, druids were converting the Quintessence. Several Galra guarded the elevator. Lance’s mind raced. If they were robotic sentries he’d have no problem taking them out, but these were actual people. _I can’t hurt them, even if they are Galra, they’re still people. Besides most of the Galra probably aren’t evil at all._ He could think of one who was quite the opposite. _I’ll need some sort of distraction, something to lure them away from the elevator_. He eyed his pistols with a smile.

After quietly dispatching a few sentries, Lance positioned himself on a higher balcony overlooking both hangars. From here he could trigger the distraction and quickly make it to the elevator. He lay on his stomach at took aim with his Galra pistol. He waited for the cask of Quintessence fuelling the ship to be almost empty, that way it would cause a small explosion so as to not bury him in rubble, but big enough to draw the attention of the Galra. He breathed deeply and took the shot. The cask exploded in violet flame causing the fuel line to burst. Quintessence rained over the hangar before igniting. Liquid fire spattered the remaining casks causing their subsequent combustion. Lance quailed as sentries writhed and melted. He looked over to the other hangar; all the soldiers were running towards the scene. Now was his chance. He jumped onto the lower balcony and charged towards the elevator.

A lone Galra soldier was operating the control tower; he was looking out of the window at the remains of the fuel pipes. Lance crept through the elevator doors and picked up a rifle left abandoned. “Tell me which ship just arrived from Bismuth”. The Galra faced Lance, astonished. “Tell me!”

“I… What have you done?” He ignored Lance and stared out the window again. “The High Inquisitor is docked at that fuel point”. He looked thoroughly stressed; Lance lowered the rifle.

“The who?” Lance said as he joined the man by the window.

“The High Inquisitor, Raizax. They are the highest ranked druid, after Haggar of course. They are currently on Commander Falza’s ship, but when they return to see their ship unfuelled and the chaos in hangar two…” He shuddered.

“Look, I’m sorry about your station” Lance didn't know why he was apologizing to the Galra. “I need to find my friend, he is on the ship from Bismuth. Which one is it?”

He seemed completely preoccupied by his impending doom as he mindlessly waved a hand at one of the ships “Uh over there, fuel point four”

“Great! Thanks and uh… sorry again, hope this Raimax doesn't give you too much trouble”

Lance turned to leave when he walked head first into a tall Galra, five yellow eyes glowing on their mask. “It’s Rai _zax_ -”. The druid pushed Lance away and faced the other Galra. “-And they won’t be happy when they find out you just told this human confidential Galra intelligence” The druid raised their hands, purple lightning arcing between them. Just as they motioned to strike a thunderous explosion shook the tower. Lance seized the opportunity and tackled the druid.

“Get out of here!” he called to the Galra soldier. The man stood transfixed as the tower shook and smoke billowed past the window. “The fire must have spread, this whole place is gonna blow! You need to evacuate everyone now!” The druid beneath him vanished into shadow causing Lance to fall to the floor. He sat up to see the druid, having reappeared, once again generating lightning, ready to strike. Lance reached for his pistols, he took aim and- the druid crumpled to dust leaving only their mask and robes. Lance turned around to see the soldier holding his smoking rifle. “Good shot” he hesitated “but why?”

“They would have taken you to Raizax, I don't wish that fate upon anyone.” Lance smiled “I hope you find your friend, I can help you get on board but from then on you’re on your own.”

The two of them descended the quaking control tower. _The Galra have Keith, but not for long._


	5. Dreams

**05**

**Dreams**

Darkness surrounded Keith. How long had it been since he had seen the light? Hours? Days? He was restrained and couldn't move. _How did I get here?_ All he remembered was an unblinking purple eye fading to nothing. His mind was fuzzy. _Red? Are you out there?_ But he felt no connection to his lion. “Hey!” he called “Anybody there?” Silence. “Somebody!” He tugged at his restraints but they were unrelenting. They dug into his bare wrists. He realized his gloves and coat had been removed. He was cold. _Red?_ Nothing. Keith let out a shaky breath; he imagined it steaming before his unseeing eyes. _Lance. I need you._

With nothing to occupy his time Keith pictured Lance. He imagined that Lance had caused the explosion at the station. He envisioned him bursting into his cell and holding Keith in his arms. He could smell his smell and feel his warmth. Keith usually repressed these musings. _Nothing will come of it_ he used to think. But in this moment, it was a comfort he couldn't let go of.

_He and Lance were atop the Galaxy Garrison looking at the stars. Keith was lying on his back with his arms tucked around Lance’s chest. He could feel Lance’s breathing and Lance could feel his. They kept each other warm as they laughed and counted the comets go by. They were happy, together._ A purple eye pierced the veil. Keith awoke with a cry.

“You will tell me the activities of the Blade of Marmora” an otherworldly voice spoke. Keith remembered. _Raizax._

“I’ll never tell you”

Magenta light vanquished the shadow as lightning struck Keith in the chest. “Tell me”

“Never!”

Lightning coursed through his veins once again. Determined not to scream, Keith held on until his vision flickered and darkness returned.

_He and Lance were waist deep in crystal blue water. The sun shone overhead as they splashed one another and floated on the waves. They swam to a sheltered pool covered by a rocky overhang. The light reflected off the water, illuminating the cove a brilliant blue. Heads just bobbing above the surface, Lance placed his hand on Keith’s cheek and leaned in._

Soaked with sweat, Keith opened his eyes. The cold attacked him and he shivered profusely. His entire body ached. As the dream gradually faded from his memory, he began to sob. “Lance” he muttered, “Where are you?”

“Who is Lance?”

_No. No not again_. With a surge of defiance Keith replied “He’s the one who’s going to get me out of here and kick your ass”

“Is that so?” Lightning crackled illuminating the room. Raizax stood in the corner head bowed, hands flashing. They stepped forward and touched an arcing, clawed finger to Keith’s heart. The pain was milder than before, but Keith realized they intended to make it last much longer. “Now then, tell me the activities of the Blade of Marmora”

They leant forwards, their vile mask inches away from Keith’s face, their malicious eye staring at him. “You will tell me or I will pick it out of your mind”

Pain intensifying, Keith struggled to sound strong “I-I’d like to see you try”. Raizax hissed, lightning flared and Keith slipped once again into his dreams.

_He and Lance were sat around the dining table in the castle of lions. Everyone else was there, laughing and eating Hunk’s cooking. Lance made a joke and looked to Keith expectantly. Keith laughed and placed his arm around Lance’s neck. Lance’s face lit up and Keith kissed him on the cheek._

A bright light forced him awake. The silhouette of a tall figure obscured the hallway outside his cell. The door closed and all that remained of the light was the glow of their all seeing eye. “You’re awake again”. Raizax approached Keith and placed their cold hands on his temples. “No one can hide from the High Inquisitor”.

Keith felt a sharp pain in his head and an unrelenting presence forcing itself upon him. He closed his eyes. “I can feel your fear. I know your pain”. His mind raced. They were going to find out everything. “Ah” Raizax whispered, “You _are_ Galra, but not wholly”. Keith tried not to think about the Blade of Marmora, but Raizax seized the information with brutal force. “Yesss, I see it now but I can tell there is much more you are keeping from me”. His head throbbed, he cried out in pain,

“Lance!” He pictured Lance’s face, awash in the shimmering blue light from the cove in his dreams. He saw his wet hair, his loving smile, and his beautiful eyes. Raizax pressed their hands against his head,

“Enough of this, you will show me what I seek” But Keith focused harder on the image of Lance. Taking in every detail in perfect clarity. In his mind, Keith put his hands around Lance’s waist and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Raizax recoiled as if burned. “Enough!” They summoned lightning from their fingertips and clamped their hands around Keith’s head. Keith screamed and images from his past flashed through his mind. Voltron. Allura. Coran. The Paladins. The Castle. The Blade of Marmora. Their battle with Zarkon. Other images that he didn't recognize appeared as well. Haggar standing over Zarkon’s body. A white haired Galra kneeling before the witch. Prince Lotor arising as emperor. Once again Raizax recoiled, panting. “So” they began “You’re a Paladin of Voltron. Isn’t that right, Keith?” Keith hung limply in his restraints, his mind a blur.

The High Inquisitor seemed to be talking to someone, “Instruct Falza to prepare the ship for warp to Central Command. Haggar will be delighted to receive a Paladin of Voltron”. Before darkness swallowed him Raizax turned to Keith, “I’ll be back”.

Keith stared into the darkness. He was freezing but didn't shiver. He was on his way to Haggar and Lotor; this was the end. A tear ran down his face. _Lance. I’ve failed you._

A chink of light appeared as the silhouette of a tall figure slipped into the cell. _No. No more._ The figure cut his restraints and wrapped him in a warm coat. They put his arm around their shoulder and helped him up.

Lance whispered into Keith’s ear, “I’m here for you, buddy.”


	6. Escape

**06**

**Escape**

Lance shivered and tightened his coat around Keith. He could barely stand. “It’s really cold down here. I guess it’s a good thing you've got such a _hot_ temper”. Usually Keith would berate him for making such a pathetic joke but his lips barely twitched. “Alright buddy, lets get out of here OK? Can you walk?”

“I’ll be f-fine” Keith stumbled forwards and fell to the ground. Lance offered his hand to help him up, they got to their feet but Keith didn't let go. Lance blushed,

“Uh Keith…” but Keith ignored him and gripped tighter.

“C’mon, Raizax will be back soon” Keith hobbled out of the cell, Lance in tow. “Uh… which way is it?”

“Keith wait” Lance let go of Keith and drew both his pistols. “We’re gonna need firepower to get out of here alive”. He gave a pistol to Keith before offering his hand once again with a tentative smile. “I’ll lead the way”. Keith laced his fingers through Lance’s and nodded.

Lance retraced his steps out of the icy brig towards the more active parts of the ship. He held onto Keith with fervor but made sure he didn't drag him along, he seemed very weak and in pain. Even though the circumstances were dire, seeing Keith in _his_ coat, holding _his_ hand, felt good. It felt right. Lance thought about it for a time. _Only Keith makes me feel this way._

“Lance…” Keith began. “Raizax… they know I’m Galra. They know I’m a paladin. This ship-“ He staggered and placed his pistol wielding hand to his head in pain, keeping hold of Lance. “This ship is going to warp to central command soon. I’m too slow, you need to get out of here now.”

“I didn't come all this way to leave you here, we’ll escape together or stay together”

“Lance-“ A Galra sentry was walking down the hallway in front of them. Lance pulled them into a small alcove and they waited as it passed. It was a tight fit and Lance could feel Keith’s racing heartbeat. _Can he hear mine?_ Keith’s palms were sweating yet he still held onto him.

The sentry passed and they squeezed back into the hallway. “Here” Lance pointed to an elevator “We need to go up about ten levels to the escape pods”. They entered the elevator. Keith let go of Lance’s hand to press his palm to the control panel before snatching it back. He seemed embarrassed and avoided Lance’s concerned eyes. The elevator began to ascend.

“So uh… how did you find me? Couldn't have been easy.”

“All in a days work for a Paladin of Voltron. Right?” Lance grinned and Keith smiled back.

“I guess you’re right.”

The elevator halted and the doors opened to reveal a pair of sentries. The Paladins reacted instantly, raising their pistols and shooting the robots in the head. They glanced at each other before stepping off the elevator. Just as Lance remembered, it was much warmer up here. Lance was about to lead the way to the escape pods when he noticed something was missing. “Hey Keith, where’s your knife?”

“Huh?”

“Your knife, we’ll need to get it before we leave, where do you think it is?”

Keith’s eyes glazed over. He looked at Lance “We don’t have time for that, we need to go”

“But Keith it’s your knife it’s-“

“We can leave it, it’s fine.”

“But-“

“Come on Lance!” his voiced cracked and- _is he crying?_ “Forget the knife, it’s too risky, if something happened to you-“ He flung his arms around Lance in an awkward hug. Lance stood there, shocked. “Please Lance, take me away from here”.

_Wait, am I crying too?_ “Alright, lets go”

They ran down the hall towards the pods, taking out a few sentries along the way. They entered the escape pod bay, a long, narrow hangar with pods lining one of the walls. Glittering constellations and nebulae appeared though the windows. A single Galra, who previously seemed bored, looked up with surprise. “Who are you?” he asked, pointing his rifle at them. “Wait, you’re that prisoner!” Before they could stop him he pressed a panel on the wall activating the alarm. Sirens blared and red lights flashed. A generic voice repeated “Prisoner escape” through the speakers. _Quiznak!_ Lance and Keith ran forwards. The Galra was typing on the control panel. They tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms down. “It’s too late” he spat “The pods are locked and you have nowhere to go”.

Lance pointed his pistol at the Galra. “Keith, try to find a way to get these pods operational. I’ll keep my eye on this one”.

“Just because I’m part Galra doesn't mean I can read this thing” Keith gestured towards the Galra glyphs on the panel. He looked at Lance and his expression softened. “But I’ll try”.

“There’s no point” the Galra snarled, “Reinforcements are on their way, you’ll never get out of here. The druids told me about you. Filthy human. You’re not worthy of the Galra blood in your veins. You’re a freak-“ Lance’s blood boiled. No one would speak to Keith like that. He punched the Galra in the face knocking him out. Keith glanced at him,

“You didn't need to do that”

“Yes I did”

Keith blushed, “I think if I just press random buttons I’ll get it eventually.”

Sure enough, after a few minutes the pod doors unlocked. Lance turned to enter the nearest pod when he saw a tall druid with a purple eye at the end of the bay. “Raizax” Keith muttered before collapsing to the ground.

“Keith!” Lance knelt over him with his hand on his cheek. He was unconscious. He looked for the druid. Raizax was speeding down the hangar towards them. _Get out of here!_ Lance picked up Keith in his arms and kicked open the door to the escape pod. He carefully placed Keith inside and sealed the door just as the druid materialized in front of it. For a split second the purple eye bored into Lance’s soul through the glass. Lance wasted no time, he slammed the eject button launching them into space. The ominous white mask and purple eye lingered at the window, watching them depart.

 

* * *

 

There were two seats in the cramped pod. Lance sat in the pilot seat with Keith, still asleep, next to him. Keith was shaking his head from side to side. _Is he dreaming?_ _He seems distressed._ Lance gently placed his arm around Keith and he relaxed against him. Keith rested his head in Lance’s lap and stopped shaking. “Lance” he whispered from his dreams. Lance’s chest felt like it was going to burst. He worried for Keith but couldn't help grinning that he had called his name. He gently combed Keith’s hair out of his eyes and listened to his breathing.

 

Lance closed his eyes for a brief moment. This felt like the way things should be. The way things _can_ be.

 


	7. Wildfire

**07**

**Wildfire**

_He and Lance were alone in the entrance hall of the castle of lions. The lights were dimmed and soft music was playing. They embraced each other and gently swayed to the music. His hand held the back of Lance’s head. Keith called Lance’s name. He’d never felt happier._

Keith awoke. His body still ached but he felt better than he had done in days. He kept his eyes closed and shifted position. _What am I resting on?_ It felt warm under his cheek. He smelled that familiar smell. _I fell asleep on Lance!_ _He’s got his arm around my waist!_ Keith’s heart began to race. He stayed there for a while, savouring the moment, until finally Lance spoke “Keith? You awake?”

Keith feigned ignorance and got up, rubbing his eyes. “Huh? Where are we?”

“In an escape pod, we made it out of that ship!” He grinned at Keith. Keith smiled back.

“That's great but uh… where in space are we?”

Lance looked at the controls. “This pod won’t keep going forever, it’s heading for the nearest habitable planet, we’ll have to find a different way back to the castle.”

“And… Raizax?” Keith remembered the High Inquisitor appearing in the hangar but nothing after that.

“They’re long gone” Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder “You ok? You passed out when you saw them…”

“Yeah, I’ll be alright now we’re away from that ship. How long until we reach this planet?”

“We should make it within the hour, you were out cold for ages you know!”

“You’ve been awake this entire time?” He looked at Lance, his eyes were dark and he looked to be struggling to keep them open. “Lance, you should rest too”

“No, no I’m not tired-“ He stifled a yawn “It can wait until we land at least. Besides we all know I’m the best pilot here!” He winked and Keith chuckled.

Keith realized he was still wearing Lance’s coat. He made to take it off “Lance-“

“Keep it for now” Lance looked at Keith with a glint in his eye. Was it admiration? Pride? “It suits you.”

 

* * *

 

The pod approached a lush green planet crisscrossed with shimmering rivers. Lance carefully landed the craft on a grassy plain. They collected water from a nearby river and found some berries on the sparse bushes that lined the riverbank. Evening fell as they returned to the pod; the sky was a beautiful mixture of orange and purple. Lance turned to Keith, “Good thing this planet was nearby; I don't think the fuel in the pod would have lasted much longer”

“We still need to find a way back to the castle. But first you need some sleep. I’ll stay awake and keep guard”

“Aye aye cap’n”

Back at the pod, they made a fire and lined it with stones so it wouldn't spread. Lance lied down on his back next to the flames while Keith sat next to him, pistol in hand. The sun sunk below the horizon and stars appeared in the night sky. The fire burned low. Keith tried to contact Red again. He knew that was the only way they were going to get back to the castle. _Red? You out there buddy? Lance and me, we need your help. Can you find us?_ He found it comforting to talk to his lion, even if he felt no response. _Lance and me kinda had a thing. Do you like Lance? I like him a lot and I think he likes me too…_ The wind picked up, it was chilly. Keith took off Lance’s coat and placed it over his friend. Lance gently took his hand, pulling him in. Keith snuggled under the coat too, his arm around Lance, his face against Lance’s chest. Lance held him tightly.

 

* * *

 

A strange noise echoed across the plain. The Paladins awoke and looked to the night sky. Three Galra fighters were soaring towards them. They released a hail of plasma, destroying the pod and setting the dry grass on fire. Keith and Lance picked up their pistols and ran.

They gripped each other’s hand as they sprinted through the night. The fighters were approaching rapidly. Fire was blossoming left and right. Soon they could run no more. They found themselves encircled by a wall of flame. The fighters stopped firing and landed within the ring of fire. From the first and second fighters stepped Galra soldiers, armed with rifles. From the third stepped the monster in his nightmares. Keith’s eyes widened. _They found us._

Cloak billowing and eye flashing, Raizax walked towards them. Flames roared all around casting harsh shadows across their mask. At the sound of their cold, dead voice Keith winced, reliving his pain. Lance squeezed his hand. “You both will come with me now; or face unparalleled suffering.”

“I’ll never let you touch Keith again,” Lance said with confidence.

“I will be the least of your worries once Haggar has you.” Raizax sounded different. Keith noticed a hint of fear and desperation when they mentioned Haggar.

Keith raised his pistol, hand shaking. “I escaped you once and I’ll do it again.” He fired the gun. The bolt of plasma shot through thin air where Raizax had been seconds before. The Galra soldiers started towards them, firing their rifles. With extreme precision, Lance landed two shots on the Galra’s weapons. Roaring in rage the pair charged towards Lance. He let go of Keith and ran into the fray. Keith made to follow him but Raizax appeared, knocking him to the ground. Lighting arced and surged through Keith’s body. Raizax was holding nothing back. Keith writhed in pain as the flames drew closer. He tilted his head to see Lance wrestling with both Galra at once; he seemed to be in trouble. _Lance. Lance!_ “Laaance!”

Keith turned to Raizax and started to stand. His body was convulsing from the lighting. The druid shouted, releasing a burst of energy. Keith halted, bent over. _Lance needs me. I can do this. I can do this!_ He stood at his full height and walked towards the druid. The lightning funnelling out of their hands arced dramatically as Keith approached, striking the ground. Keith was barely a foot from the druid. He lifted his pistol. Raizax looked at it and back at Keith. They tried to move but the lightning was fixing _them_ in place too. The pain was unbearable. Slowly but surely Keith’s arm jerked upwards, pointing the pistol into the void under their mask. He pulled the trigger. Druid and Paladin fell to the ground.

Lance. Keith scrambled to his feet and ran towards Lance. One of the Galra was dead but the other was pummelling Lance. Keith slammed into him and the two of them rolled towards the flames. The Galra stood and kicked Keith in the stomach. Once. Twice. But before he could kick Keith a third time a bolt of plasma stuck him in the chest.

Lance pulled Keith away from the flames, which had moved in ever closer. The fire had engulfed the Galra fighters and their pilots. Only Keith and Lance remained as the ring of fire closed in.

They touched foreheads and looked into each other’s eyes before embracing.

“Don’t let go”

“I’ll never let you go”

The roar of the flames peaked…

…And dyed out.

An icy breeze swirled around them as Blue plummeted from the stars. Red landed amidst the inferno, stamping it out. Their lions worked in perfect unison to contain the wildfire. Keith and Lance stared at each other in shock and amazement. They hugged fiercely. Lance lifted Keith into the air and swung him around.

When the fire was vanquished, the Paladins joyfully ran across the blackened earth to greet their Lions.


	8. Stay

**08**

**Stay**

_I’ll never let you go._ Lance could hear himself saying the words over and over again. He could feel Keith in his arms and the look in his eye as the end came for them. He relived the pain he felt when he thought he had lost Keith. He remembered how happy he was when he realized it wasn't over and he and Keith would return to the castle as something more than friends. But now, as Blue landed in his hangar, doubt clouded Lance’s thoughts. _What if Keith doesn't want to be with me? What if he was just glad I saved him and needed someone to hold on to?_ “What do you think Blue? Do you think Keith likes me?” Blue emanated reassurance, like everything would be OK but Lance still doubted.

Lance stepped out of his lion, “Thanks for having my back, buddy”. He then made his way to the bridge where everyone would be waiting for him. Keith was deep in conversation with Allura, the others were gathered around listening. They didn't notice Lance enter. The sight of Allura and Keith talking made him jealous. He didn't want to interrupt; he hardly wanted to go through the ordeal of explaining what happened. Thinking that he would just go to his room and curl up, he made to leave. “Lance!”

Keith’s voice rang out across the bridge. “Lance over here!” The others turned around and ran towards him. Pidge and Hunk tackled him into a rough hug while Coran and Allura looked on. Coran clapped him on the shoulder “Good to see you Lance. We were just talking to Keith, good work getting him out of there.”

“I’m glad to see you safe, Lance. Keith tells us that Zarkon is dead and Prince Lotor is in charge now” said Allura. “This is grave news, I knew Lotor as a child; he will be just as ruthless as his father. Even though you went astray, you completed your mission. This information will certainly help us plan our next move. Well done to both of you.” Allura paused, “But first and foremost we must focus on finding Shiro, we need our leader more than ever.” Lance noticed Keith look to the floor and shift uncomfortably as she said this.

Although he was happy to see everyone, Lance wanted to be alone right now. He made his excuses and left for his quarters. He glanced over his shoulder as he walked to see Keith staring at him. _Keith._

Lance got into bed without changing his clothes. He curled up and hugged his pillow. _Keith._ _Keith probably doesn't like me. He and Allura will probably get together and lead Voltron. I’ll be alone out here in space. I’ll have to see Keith every day knowing what could have been._ He cried into his pillow. He pictured Keith surrounded by flames. _Don’t let go_ he had said. Lance got up and looked in the mirror. He was filthy, covered in ash and sweat. He rinsed his face in the sink. _I have to know. It will eat me alive if I don't do this now. I have to know._

The castle was asleep, it was deathly quiet and the neon lights along the halls were dimmed. Lance arrived at Keith’s door and knocked. “Keith?”

“It’s open”

Lance entered the room and the door closed behind him. Keith was sat on his bed, hands on his knees. He must have taken a shower; he looked perfect. “Can’t sleep either huh?”

“Nope” Keith replied. He leaned back placing his hands on the bed, “You gonna sit down?” Lance sat suspiciously far away from Keith and he noticed. _Now’s my chance to tell Keith how I feel._ Lance opened his mouth to speak but Keith interjected, “Lance… I… Listen, I wanted to thank you, y’know, for saving me and everything.”

“Of course, you’d do the same for me”

“I’m supposed to be the leader of Voltron right now but I couldn't even do my first mission without blowing it. I’m sorry I got you into that mess.”

Lance was surprised. Keith didn't talk about his failures let alone apologize for them. “It’s ok Keith, it’s not your fault. You couldn't have stopped what happened. It was out of your hands.”

Keith smiled and looked at his hands. “I… uh… also wanted to thank you for being there for me…” He looked Lance in the eye. He didn't need to explain what he meant. Lance flustered,

“Yeah, I mean… you were there for me too, right?” Lance damned himself internally. He had just asked if Keith had feelings for him in the most convoluted way possible.

“Right” Keith said, blushing. “I guess… I guess we were there for each other”.

_Now is my chance. I have to go for it._ Lance moved closer and placed his hand on top of Keith’s,

“We can still be here for each other. I mean, if you want.”

Lance’s heart was racing. Keith looked shocked and reddened even more. “Are you? Do you… You want to be with me?”

“When you were taken I couldn't think about anything else but getting you back. I think… I think I don't want to be without you. So, yeah, I want to be with you.”

Keith looked at him and moved closer. They were shoulder to shoulder. Keith leaned in and closed his eyes. _He’s going to…_ _Yep._ Lance closed his eyes as well and their lips gently touched. His heart was going to explode. Keith was breathing deeply. They kissed again and again and again each time with more confidence. They touched foreheads and looked at each other. They smiled and began to laugh.

The Paladins rested back on the bed. Lance put his head on Keith’s chest and his arm across his body. Keith held him tightly. “So I guess you’re my boyfriend now” Keith said, “Lance is my boyfriend” He giggled. Lance squirmed in joy,

“I am and you are my boyfriend.”

“What will the other’s think about this?” Lance could feel Keith’s voice reverberating in his chest as he spoke.

“They’ll be fine with it. If not we’ll just stay in here forever”. Keith pressed his lips to the top of Lance’s head,

“Sounds perfect”.

Lance leaned upwards and placed his hand on Keith’s cheek. They kissed and Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck. Lance wanted to stay like this forever but Keith probably wanted to sleep. He sat up and made for the door “I’d better get back to my room, you’ll want to sleep after all you've been through.”

Keith stood and took Lance’s hand, turning him around. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist; Lance did the same - pressing their bodies together. They kissed and hugged each other lovingly. Lance felt Keith’s face against his cheek and his voice in his ear.

 

“Stay.”


End file.
